


Something Like

by InkDrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas gets sad and insecure, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, M/M, Soft sex, but dean reassures him, they love each other so much it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: While Dean is away, Cas watches a movie he shouldn't have that make him overthink things. And when Dean gets back, he loves all the doubts away.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Something Like

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic and a product of me avoiding schoolwork because it makes me cry (and also me avoiding the last couple seasons because I'm behind and emotionally unprepared).

Cas had been quiet and brooding for the past week, ever since he'd stayed home from a hunt, and it was throwing Dean off.   
  
The angel had rarely been like that in years, not since some part of him still ached for the Heaven he'd lost. Dean was used to getting home and being dragged into the living room so Cas could catch him up on all the shows he'd missed, or tugged into the bedroom to reassure his lover that he was _there,_ he was _alive._   
  
So yeah, Dean was going a little crazy trying to figure out what was going on, what he'd done wrong. Cas was easily upset, and more willing to show it than when they first met, and most days, Dean found it endearing.   
  


_Except when it was directed at him._   
  


He'd deny it till the day he died, but he needed the stupid affections-the hand over his back or the nose tucked into his chest at night-and he felt drained without them.   
  


So finally, after days of trying and failing to figure it out, Dean cornered Cas in their bedroom, blocking the doorway to keep him from slipping away.   
  
"The hell is up with you, Cas?" He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but the irritation crawling under his skin was starting to feel something like lonliness and rejection. "You been weird ever since I got back."   
  
And Cas looked a little bit ashamed, staring at a spot behind Dean and shifting his feet, when he shook his head. "It's nothing."   
  
"Bullshit. I know you well enough to know when something is wrong."   
  


Cas shifted again and tugged self-consciously at the edges of his trenchcoat.   
  
"Whatever it is, Cas, just say it. We been through enough shit to handle whatever this is."   
  
Dean felt the biting edge of doubt in his stomach when silence filled the room.   
  
"Come on, Cas."   
  
Finally, Cas sucked in a breath and his eyes flickered up to meet Dean's. "I just, got caught up in my head. Like I used to before."   
  
A sudden, all too familiar surge flooded his chest and he stepped forward to cup Cas' cheeks in his palms. _'_ _Caught up in my head'. If that still meant what it used to..._ "What happened?"   
  
Cas' face fell, and Dean knew it meant exactly what it had all those years ago.   
  
"It was a movie and the husband left on business and she-when i tried calling, you didnt pick, and I just-I couldn't help-" Cas' lower lip had started to quiver and Dean cut him off with a gentle kiss to his nose.   
  
"Cas, baby, you know I would never do that to you, right?" There was a crumbling softness in Dean's chest and he wanted nothing more than to fold Cas up in his lap and never let him go.   
  
The angel nodded. "Like I said, just got caught up in my head." There was a break in his voice that sent a rippling sadness through Dean, rumbling like an earthquake in the pit of his stomach.   
  
"You gotta talk to me about these things." Months before even getting together, Dean had quit the sleeping around, much preferring the company of Cas than some stranger from a bar. And Cas knew this, but Dean also knew that emotions tended to beat logic, especially for someone who loved as deeply as Cas.   
  
"I know. I'm sorry, Dean."   
  
Dean shook his head, dragging shaking thumbs over the curves of his angel's cheeks. "Don't be. It's just a speedbump, alright? Just talk to me next time." _Because there would be a next time. There would always be insecurities, misunderstandings... speedbumps._   
  
Cas nodded, and Dean was ducking in for a kiss, soft and tender and it sent warmth through Cas' body, feeling something like an apology.   
  
Dean pulled back enough to murmur against Cas' lips, hands sliding into the hair at the nape of his neck. "You're my angel, alright? And I'm not going anywhere."   
  
And Cas practically shook at that, a mix of emotions rocking through his core hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. "Show me?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
It was a messy stumble across the room, trying to kiss and stay upright and strip all at once. But by the time they fell together into the mattress, they were naked and panting and chasing away all the doubts.   
  
Sex could go many ways for them. Sometimes it was hard and rough with one of them-usually Dean-pinned to the mattress. It could be tinged with sadness, after a particular hard fight, when the thought of losing each other was too fresh.   
  
But this was Cas' favorite. It wasn't soft, necessarily, but the way Dean's thumbs pressed imprints into his hips felt something like a love letter, the drag of lips over his chest like a promise.   
  
And Dean liked it best too. Seeing Cas fall apart bit by bit, seeing every doubt fall from his mind, was one of the few things that could really bring him peace.   
  
They spent something like an eternity wrapped up in each other, Dean kissing every bit of his angel until the only thing he felt was love before even reaching for the bedside table.   
  
And when Cas unraveled beneath him, legs wrapped lovingly around Dean's hips, it felt something like paradise, sweet and so full of adoration the moment was bursting with it.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this!!!
> 
> BUT ALSO, FOR THE LOVE OF CHUCK, DONT PUT SPOILERS


End file.
